1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to video telephonic and teleconferencing systems and is specifically directed to a video teleconference system with computer enhanced video images utilizing a plurality of image collectors.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Video telephonic systems were first introduced by Bell Laboratories and American Telephone and Telegraph in the 1950""s. These early systems were hard wired and used a telephonic line in combination with a video transmission system to combine a television image with a telephone audio communication. While proving the concept of video teleconferencing, this early prototype had many drawbacks which prevented it from being widely accepted.
Over the years more sophisticated systems have been developed which address some of the drawbacks of the early Bell Labs and ATandT conferencing schemes. Examples of these are systems offered by Pictortel and Compression Labs. These devices provide multiple party teleconferencing with stations which generally are voice activated for displaying the party who is speaking to all of the other participants. Both single view formats for displaying only the party speaking or split screen formats for displaying all parties are available.
Over the last forty years video teleconference systems have improved by employing digital technology permitting simultaneous transmission of both the video and audio signals. More recently, satellite transmission has further enhanced the quality and reliability of video teleconferencing signal transmission and reception. Split screen, voice shifting, and other enhanced receiver technology has permitted the development of multi-party conferencing systems. Typically, when multi-party transmissions take place either the audio detection is used to switch video on the receiver screens, or split screen technology permits all parties to be simultaneously received.
However, for the most part core technology has remained unchanged. Each party has a basic single camera and a single audio transmission device. The video image transmitted by the system is still primarily a xe2x80x9cflatxe2x80x9d two-dimensional full face view often referred to in the industry as a xe2x80x9ctalking headxe2x80x9d.
While such systems are useful, and may also be used for conveying and discussing graphic information which may be transmitted over the video system, these systems do not create any sense of reality or of xe2x80x9cbeing therexe2x80x9d. That is, both the speaker and the recipient are clearly in an isolated environment and the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d which is often essential to a good conference is not created or maintained. The often required interaction between participants is not enhanced by such a system. Also, multi-user conferencing is limited.
It is desirable that a video teleconferencing system provide a more xe2x80x9crealisticxe2x80x9d environment to promote a line conference atmosphere. That is, in order for video teleconferencing to be an acceptable substitute for a true live conference, it must recreate the atmosphere of the conference. All parties must be in a natural appearing setting, such as sitting around a conference table with the capability of looking at each other. only when this is achieved will video conferencing become an acceptable substitute for live, real-time conferences.
For example, discovery depositions for supporting litigation are typically face-to-face because of the interplay between the multiple parties during the course of the deposition and because of the need to generate a formal atmosphere in order to convey the importance of the proceedings to the [deponent.?] While video teleconference depositions have been used to a limited extent, the results have been mediocre. The proper atmosphere just cannot be recreated using the prior art technology.
If video teleconferenced depositions could be improved, the costs savings to the judicial system alone would be monumental. This would more then compensate for the costs for initial installation of the system.
Therefore, there remains a need to provide a video teleconferencing system that replicates the true face-to-face conference room atmosphere where the feeling of a live conference is preserved. None of the available prior art accomplishes this.
The subject invention is specifically directed to a video teleconferencing system adapted for replicating the real time, face-to-face conference room environment by creating a virtual conference room in which the participants attend the conference via video image transmission. The system of the present invention utilizes a plurality of image representation receivers or video cameras to develop a three-dimensional of the participants and the room. This image is digitized and computer analyzed to develop real time transmittable data which then can be merged with the separate images created by other remote parties to the conference. The merged images are then presented on a screen in such a manner that each participant/receiving party is viewing all of the other recipient/participants from a composite synthesized image. Each transmitted participant likewise appears to be sitting across from each of the other recipient/participants.
By using multiple camera imaging, each party can look at the other eye-to-eye and a particular recipient can observe the eye-to-eye contact of any other group of participants on his own screen. The overall impact of such a system creates an atmosphere of xe2x80x9cbeing therexe2x80x9d, by creating a virtual conference room at the location of each recipient.
The preferred embodiment of the subject invention utilizes at least two cameras trained on each remote party in order to create a good xe2x80x9cthree-dimensionalxe2x80x9d image which may digitized and computer enhanced. In addition, a monitor, graphics wall or screen may be employed for displaying graphic images such as charts, drawings, models and the like. All of the images are submitted to a central processor system, where they are merged to create the virtual conference room. The images are then transmitted to each of the recipient/participants remote locations with the image on each screen showing the virtual conference room and participants from the perceived eye view of the receiver. The effect of this approach is a virtual conference room with the look and feel of a live conference. The system can also be used to transmit an image of an inanimate object which can be located at one of the participant sites or at a remote location, as well as an entirely computer synthesized virtual object.
The system of the subject inventions permits the participating remote stations to be linked in any of a variety of traditional network topologies such as, by way of example, a loop configuration or a star configuration, or combination, depending upon the number of participants. In addition, the system utilizes currently available transmission circuits making hardwired, satellite or current network and utility wiring suitable for transmission.
In the preferred embodiment, two cameras are utilized to provide different angle views of the participants to permit creation of a three-dimensional digitized xe2x80x9cmapxe2x80x9d of the space and the participants using well known computer imaging technology. The various remote digital signals are then merged at a central processor system or xe2x80x9ccombinerxe2x80x9d to develop the virtual conference room. This processor system may include single or multiple computers, special hardware and software. This image is then transmitted directly to each of the recipients for display on a video screen. The signals may be transmitted to and from the central processor system via satellite, wireless data network, standard commercial or private carriers or hard wiring. Rendering engines may be utilized to reduce the amount of real-time data which has to be transmitted during a conference application. For example, the 3-D image model of a particular participant may be mapped and saved at each location. When the participant is present during a conference, his image may be called from memory and only his movements need be transmitted and his virtual image is synthesized from his 3-D library model at the receiving end in order to provide real-time reaction and participation. This will greatly reduce the amount of real time data to be transmitted.
The subject invention greatly enhances the video conferencing experience by creating a virtual conference room with the look and feel of a xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d conference.
It is, therefore, an object and feature of the subject invention to provide a video teleconference system having enhanced computer resynthesized images replicating the look and feel of a live conference.
It is also a subject and feature of the subject invention to provide real time simultaneous transmission of video and audio images to a plurality of recipient/participants at a plurality of remote locations.
It is a further object and feature of the subject invention to provide a virtual conference room utilizing video imaging technology.
It is also an object and feature of the invention to provide a means and method for inserting virtual objects in video conferencing to remote recipients utilizing imaging processing technology.
Other objects and features of the invention will be readily apparent from the accompanying drawings and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.